


Four AM Discoveries

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nightmares, analogical - Freeform, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: It's four AM and Virgil's had a "nightmare".





	Four AM Discoveries

“Logan..?”

It was four AM and Logan hadn’t even heard his door open. He had been working hard on Thomas’s schedule for the next few months, not even bothering to check the time until it was much too late. He figured that he might as well pull an allnighter, despite that making him a huge hypocrite in his advocacy for proper sleep schedules. But he certainly hadn’t expected anyone else to be up this late, let alone had he expected for someone to come to his room. Yet here Virgil was, hands gripping the edge of his jacket, pulling it down slightly (something Logan noticed he did when he was nervous or scared).

“Virgil?” Logan responded, tilting his head. “Are you alright?”

Virgil murmured something so low that Logan couldn’t hear it. He asked Virgil to repeat it and he did, saying a little louder this time,

“Had a nightmare…”

“Alright,” Logan said. “Would you like to sleep in here?”

This was often routine for them when Virgil had nightmares. Logan’s room, opposed to Virgil’s, brought a down to earth sense and calm that couldn’t be found anywhere else in the mind palace. Virgil appreciated that kind of feeling after night terrors, and thus often came to Logan’s room when he had one. Tonight, however, seemed slight… different to Logan. Maybe he was sleep deprived, but Virgil seemed more nervous than frightened, as he usually was after nightmares.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Virgil admitted, looking towards the bed. Logan beckoned him to lay down, and he did. So Logan resumed his work at his desk, as Virgil tried to get comfortable in bed. It didn’t seem to work, for it was only five minutes later when Logan had to pause because of all the noise. His bed was quite noisy, but he was usually a stiff sleeper. Virgil, on the other hand, moved around very much. Tonight, even more so than usual. Logan turned in his chair, eyeing Virgil.

“Is something the matter?” Logan asked, and Virgil jumped slightly.

“What?”

“I asked if something was the matter? Is something bothering you?”

“No- I mean- shit, Lo, can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, Virgil,” Logan said. “I am here to help you.”

“Even if it’s like…” Virgil took a deep breath. “Bad?”

“I’m sure it’s not bad,” Logan comforted.

“Then, uh- I guess I’ll just say it. Logan, I… Ihaveacrushonyou!”

Despite the speed Virgil had said it at, Logan understood. And then, suddenly, Logan’s face was aflame. His eyes were wide, and he actually seemed to stop functioning. Of course, he didn’t. He couldn’t stop functioning, he was logic, but it appeared that way from an outer perspective. Inside, actually, his mind was racing, piecing it all together. The glances, the giggles, the brief touches of contact they had were Virgil’s face lit aflame. It all made sense. It all added up. And Logan… Logan didn’t know what to do with this information but as his mind worked he realized with a jolt that goodness, he liked Virgil back. He was calming down now from his ten second high, and smirked slightly.  
  
“I believe this is an instance in which I should say… what’s the word? Same?”


End file.
